The Life as a Sniper
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Private Joseph Fifer had completed the early final exam and is now a marine. but he must make a choice either to defy orders and take revenge. or he kills his target.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this story. If you haven't already read **_**The Life as a Marine**_** then do that before you read this so you know what happens before this. Highly Advised**

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

"You sure you killed him? I mean he looks like he could still be alive?" I heard a voice say.

"Just hurry up and finish what you are doing so we can kill her." I heard the major say. I slowly opened up the eye closest to the ground a little and the site made me so mad. The recruit was raping my sister. I quickly got up and I punched both the surprised major and recruit out of the alley about 20 feet away. I then pulled out my magnum and I shot at the recruit as he tried to get up. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH." I yelled. Just then a bunch of recruits had gathered around us and I saw Amanda. "Amanda help ruby in the alley." As she ran into the alley I could hear her gasp as she picked her up and ran to the medical tent. Just then the commander walked up. "Private Joseph. Explain yourself." She said.

"You want me to FUCKING EXPLAIN MYSELF AFTER WHAT THOSE BASTARDS DID." I said after shooting at the recruit again causing him to fall over again.

"What did they do?" she asked.

"He fucking tried to kill me. And he FUCKING RAPED MY SISTER!" I yelled. When the commander turned around with a mad look on her face I saw the major smiling and holding a switch.

"You think you are so fucking clever huh kid. Well this time I outsmarted you. Even if I can't kill you. I know these guys will." As he pushed the button there was an explosion from the holding center. I went running towards it and recruits were running away from it and I saw the reason why. They were running away from 2 hunters. I quickly drew the swords on my back and I realized that they were both duel ended again. As I charged the hunters they both shot at me causing me to fly backwards going through a tent and into the outer wall. When I looked up I saw the major in between them and he was pointing at me. And by the way his mouth was moving I could tell what he was saying. Kill him. As the hunters charged me I saw a warthog coming up from behind the major and the major jumped out of the way as he turned around and the warthog went straight past the hunters and swerved to a stop next to me. Inside was Amanda and she handed me an assault rifle and a shotgun. I put the shotgun onto my back and I started to run at the hunters while shooting with the assault rifle. I was doing well until I saw a carrier suddenly appear in the sky and that distraction was good enough and the hunter knocked my assault rifle out of my hand and I back flipped just as the other hunter swung at me and it hit its buddy backwards before charging at me. But when I landed I pumped the shotgun and I blasted the hunter into its buddy off the cliff. "AMANDA SOUND THE ALARM. WE GOT A CARRIER AND I SEE A BUNCH OF SPIRITS COMING FROM IT." I yelled. As Amanda drove away I walked over to the major and he was still smiling as he looked at the carrier and back at me. I quickly knocked out the major with the butt of the shotgun before I ran to the medical tent and I saw ruby was lying down on a gurney and the commander was there. "Joseph. I heard about the carrier. Do you want me to stay here with your sister?" she asked.

"You need to take her with you or else you will die."

"Joseph. I know how much she means to you but she the more she moves the better the chance she is gonna get pregnant. They already say that it is halfway there. And she is only 10 for Christ sake." She said.

"After we are done. I want the same recruit and the major to deal with. What are their punishments?" I asked looking out at the carrier.

"Well with what they did it all up to you. It can be anything."

"Excellent. I will bring you some ammo and any weapon you want."

"I would prefer a shotgun with this close quarters." She said. I handed her the shotgun I had and I pulled out the assault rifle while I ran out of the tent. Already some instructors were guiding the recruits towards the underground bunker. I ran up to one of them and he looked at me. "What are you doing Private? You need to get underground." He said.

"The commander is gonna need help protecting my sister. Is anyone gonna be actually helping fight?" I asked.

"Well all the instructors are gonna and whoever out of the recruits wants to." He pointed over at the base and I ran into it and headed straight towards the armory. Inside were all the people that had come with me on the mission to save my sister plus a few others. When Amanda saw me she ran over and gave me an ammo belt. As I put it on I saw that everybody was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well since we saw your strategy actually happen in real life we thought it would be a good idea for you to tell us your plan." She said.

"Well good thing I already have one. But first of all what do we have in vehicles and weapons?" I asked. Immediately jimmy answered.

"well we have a scorpion, 2 regular warthogs, 1 falcon, 3 miniguns each with 500 rounds, 2 rocket launchers each with 10 rockets, 3 grenade launchers each will have 15 rounds, 1 shotgun with 12 extra shells, a bunch DMR's with 3 mags each, 2 snipers each with 20 rounds, and the rest is assault rifles with a bunch of ammo." He said. I immediately started to come up with a plan when the instructors came in and I say 5 of them and my plan was perfect. I turned around to the instructors while they were grabbing weapons. "You want to hear my plan?" I asked.

"Well depends if it's good."

"Okay then first of all each instructor needs to have 2 recruits with them so choose one." After they all got around an instructor before I continued. "Okay you three are gonna be our eyes with snipers. But one of you needs to DMR." Then the instructor walked forward. "I will take the DMR because I trust these recruits with the snipers."

"Okay. You 3 will need to make sure we got vehicle support. 2 in a warthog and 1 in a scorpion. Amanda before I forget I have a special task for you."

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to help the commander protect my sister. You two are gonna need to have a rocket launcher for antiair because the scorpion is gonna need to make sure hunters don't reach us. You three will be at the barricades with miniguns mowing down all who goes through the door until you run out. You three will be in the falcon giving us air support and recon from in the air. And lastly you 3 are anti-vehicle with grenade launchers to help stun the wraiths and ghost from firing at us while the tank is reloading. Also make sure you have the other warthog at the barricade so when you run out you can still have the turret until it runs out. So also everyone grab an assault rifle unless you are some of the best shots here then grab a DMR. Let's show those covenant bastards to get off our lawn." They all cheered as they grabbed their new weapons and ran either outside or to the hanger to get ready. I ran to the communications room so I could try to contact reinforcements. As I reached the room I sat down and I started to put out a message.

"This is Private Joseph Fifer at Alpha training base. We are currently under attack by a covenant super carrier and we need reinforcements. Send as many marines as you can. This message will repeat until the battle is won. Or will continue if we watch." As soon as I finished the message I grabbed the assault rifle and I ran outside just as they blew through the front gates and they started to pour in. the miniguns made quick work of the first few waves before they ran out and took positions behind the barricade. "Watch out ground team you got a wraith coming up." The recon team said. Everybody had team names about what they are doing. "Copy that recon team. Discharge team be ready for a wraith. Only one of you needs to shoot at it and detonate it to stun it." I yelled. As the instructor of discharge team pulled out the grenade launcher he shot it at the entrance and held the trigger and it didn't explode. That I didn't know could do that. As soon as the wraith was at the entrance he let go of the trigger and it was stunned and the scorpion took it out in 2 shots. "Warthog team how you doing out there?" I asked.

"So far we have destroyed 3 ghost, 5 brutes, 3 jackals, and a couple elites. Why are there elites?" jimmy asked.

"Only the elites on the ship that we dropped out of are friendly so these elites are different. Recon team what's coming up?"

"Well let's just say that we might be busy at the moment to see." As I looked up I saw that they had engaged 3 banshees and they were getting shot up. "ANTI AIR TEAM YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL THOSE BANSHEES." I yelled. Immediately after there were 2 rockets fired and they both destroyed a single banshee and the falcon took out the last one. "Okay what's coming up is a platoon of brutes with a chieftain."

"Chieftain?"

"We are calling the brutes with shields and hammers chieftains because they rule a clan each."

"Roger that. Sniper team try to kill some of those brutes before they get through the gate."

"Roger that." Several sniper shots rang out and I saw several brutes flip over from the sudden bullet hitting them in their skull. There was only the chieftain and about 5 brutes left as they entered the gate. But they were quickly mowed down by the warthog turret. After the last one fell over dead the warthog came speeding in and the hood was on fire. As it crashed into the wall I told the others to stay put as I ran over. The one driving was mark and I couldn't see jimmy. I pulled out mark just before the warthog exploded and I took him to the medical tent where I almost got shot by the commander. I put mark on the bed and Amanda ran over and started to work on him as I ran outside. As soon as I reached the barricade I saw that they were starting to overrun the first barricade. "Recon and sniper team give us cover while we pull back to second." I ran over to the men and women and the enemy ground troops and started to mow them down. "Move back to second. Scorpion pull back once we start to give you cover fire. Bring the warthog sally." I said. As we all ran back to second we all opened fire and the scorpion started backing up so then it could still fire. As soon as it stopped moving more banshees were shot down. "Ground team they are starting to pull back. Suggest conserving ammo."

"Everybody stand down. They are pulling back. Recon team let us know when they are attacking again. We are fetching supplies and ammo."

"Roger that." As the instructors went to fetch ammo I went and checked up on the medical tent. I found that mark was awake but that ruby was still knocked out. I walked over to mark and he saw me. "Sorry joseph. Jimmy was shot while he was driving in the head by a needle rifle. While I dragged him out the warthog got very badly damaged. I'm sorry." He put his head down but picked it back up as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You did your best. Now let me help you to the bunker. You are in no shape to fight." As I started to help him walk towards the bunker I saw the sniper team shooting.

"Sniper team are they attacking?"

"Nope. Just thought about picking them off while they regroup. We killed about 50 of them so far."

"I though you didn't have much ammo?"

"Oh we found some more in the supply room." I shook my head with a smile as I continued to take mark to the bunker. As soon as I opened the door I saw a bunch of recruits look at us for a couple seconds before 2 of them ran over and took mark from me. "So how is the battle going?" a girl my age asked.

"Well we have them regrouping and we only lost 1 person in 10 waves." With me saying that they all smiled and some of them high fived.

"Well do you think you need any help?" a man asked.

"Well we could us any help from anyone that wants to. I am suspecting that they are gonna do a last attack before after a few more hours." I said.

"Well then a few of us were deciding to come up and help."

"Really? How many?"

"About 30."

"Well then come on. I will put you with instructors depending on your skills. Come on." As I led them out the door I first led them to the armory and I had to rethink my plan but I fixed it. As we walked outside the base I saw that the snipers had stopped firing. I walked over to first position because in my plan whenever they retreat we move back to first position. Immediately the instructor there got wide eyed when he saw the men and woman behind me but then he smiled. "Put them with whoever will do well with. I also have a few more squads to make and I know we still have at least 5 of you with no squad." As he fetched them I turned around to the recruits and I could some fear in their eyes. "Don't worry. I will make sure that we all get to see the end of this war." Then the instructor brought over the other men and woman instructors without a squad.

"Okay first of all I need to know which one of you wants to say hi to the covenant personally." I asked the instructors. And only one of them stepped forward.

"Okay did you find anymore shotguns?"

"We found at least 6 of them."

"Toss me one." As I grabbed a shotgun I looked at the recruits.

"Okay I know that you are all afraid. So am I. but we need to teach the covenant to not mess the UNSC. ARE YOU WITH ME?" I yelled and they all cheered and they all had renewed bravery in their eyes.

"Okay I need at most 5 brave recruits to join me and the instructor." And the best thing is 5 of them stepped forward.

"Okay all of those that stepped forward grab a shotgun. Now I need at most 10 of you to step forward." Again only the max amount stepped forward.

"You go with her and grab an assault rifle. The rest of you grab any weapon and you will be with the instructors here at first barricade." I followed the instructor that was taking the men and women to grab the assault rifles.

"You are gonna station 5 of them inside of each building that are nearest to the front gate. You will be with 5 of them and another instructor will be with the other 5. We are gonna give those covies a nice little surprise." I said. As soon as everybody got into position we got ready just in time.

"Ground team they are attacking again. They are sending in 3 wraiths, 9 ghosts, about 3 platoons of grunts, 2 platoons of jackals, and 1 platoon of both elites and brutes. I think this is their final attack."

"Discharge team you got 9 ghost and 3 wraiths. We need to make sure that only one wraith makes it in at a time so then we don't get utterly screwed. Anti-air team you are for now gonna use your rockets to take care of the 9 ghost while the scorpion takes care of the wraiths. Be ready." We waited for a couple minutes and the people at first position opened fire and they were starting to swarm the first position. "Fall back to second position." As they started to fall back my team lept out and started to shoot our shotguns at the gate trying to stop the flow of enemy's. As soon as we popped out the scorpion got to quick work with help from second position and the snipers. As soon as all the enemies were dead my team started to run to second position. While running I heard a scream behind me. When I turned around and I saw that the woman instructor had been hit and had fallen over but was not dead. "Sniper team cover me as I go back for an ally." I started to run back and as soon as I reached her I shot the shotgun at an approaching brute but only stunning it for a couple seconds but it was long enough for me to help the instructor back. "Just leave me. I'm dead anyway." She said. I shook my head as I shot an elite with a sword charging at us.

"Leave no marine behind." I said. As I reached the second position I decided it was time for our surprise but before I could call them in a wraith pushed itself through the gate. It was about to shoot when it blew up and I know that the anti-air or the scorpion fired and then the covenant in the middle started flying and when they stopped standing in front of them was the last person I expected to see. The master chief. He started to run to second position while we covered him. When he got here I smiled.

"Glad you could join the party." I said.

"Hope you don't mind I brought a few friends." He said. When I looked up I saw multiple falcons flying in dropping off marines and then taking off still with their gunners.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"You're about to see it. Time to light up the candles." I said and then the recruits stationed in the buildings along with the instructors popped out and started to open fire on the surprised covenant. As soon as they were all dead we all started to cheer until I heard a noise. When I looked up there were several more carriers coming out of slipspace. When the marines and recruits all looked up they all stopped cheering. "Have a plan for that?" I asked.

"Unless you want to do a in and out operation?" he said.

"Then let's do it. Just you and me?" I asked.

"Yep. Falcon alpha Charlie could you pick us up for a in and out operation?" as the falcon came flying in once we got in I saw that 3 of the 4 carriers had landed on the ground and that was counting the one already here. "Instructor of second position is in charge of calling the commands until I get back." I told them just before we took off. We started to head towards the carriers when I came up with an idea. "Hey chief. I got an idea." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to do something to the ground carriers. Mind making sure that all of their focus is on the ground carriers?" I asked hoping he would accept the idea.

"Let me guess? You want to take on the carrier in the air and let me do all the heavy lifting." I slowly nodded and he looked away.

"Falcon land me in the middle of the 3 carriers. Take the Private to the carrier." He said. I slowly smiled but it quickly went away when we came under fire and as the marines on the turret returned it. As soon as we landed the master chief jumped out and immediately snapped a brutes head before heading into the army and we took off towards the carrier. As we were nearing the carrier one of the marines talked to me. "You want some help recruit?" he asked.

"Depends if you want to come." I said and he smiled.

"Then that would be a yes." As we landed on the top of the carrier near the shielded entrance I got out and so did the marines and the pilot. I jumped in first and I landed on an elite and I put my knife in its neck before it could scream. I waved the marines and they roped down and they each took out their weapon. I led them to the hanger and I told them to stay put until they heard me engage them. I crept up to the edge on the walkway at the top of the hanger and I looked down. And I knew that if this carrier touched down the marines and recruits at the base would be screwed. There were 10 wraiths, about 30 banshees, 20 ghost and everywhere were brutes, elites, grunts, and jackals. I was starting to rethink my plan when a grunt spotted me. "HUMAN!" it yelled pointing at me. And every single thing in the room looked at me and pointed their weapons at me. "I guess that this wouldn't be a stealth op." I muttered to myself. I stood up and I drew both of the duel ended swords and I jumped. Right into a deathtrap. As they opened fire on me the marines ran to the edge and they opened fire on them. But the good thing is that since they were all interested in me because I had the swords and I was cutting off limbs and heads and stabbing and hacking as my trail of destruction got bigger and longer. Before long I encountered a zealot that I engaged while the marines took on the stragglers. The zealot was using 2 energy swords and it was very skillful with them as it tried to hit me and I was also trying to hit it and it was dodging me. But as it sent me flying backwards I landed and I threw one of the swords and it deflected it and it only looked at me as I stabbed it in the gut and I pulled it out with it falling over dead. As the marines joined me I had picked up my sword. "Stay here and get rid of the bodies." I told them before I ran into the hallway to the front of the ship.

As I ran through the front of the ship I cleared it all out as I just sliced the head off an elite that I had just passed and its neck was spurting blood. But I just kept on running. As I reached the control room I started to slaughter all of the elites in there as soon as they were all dead I went to the controls. Good thing I took covenant training I thought to myself. But just before I could touch the panel I heard an energy sword ignite and I ducked and it impaled itself into the column just above the panel. I then kicked the attacker in the gut sending it flying. I was about to finish it off when I realized something. I walked over and I pulled out the energy sword and I pulled up the shipmaster. It had a confused look on its face but then I handed it its sword and I walked to the other end of the ship and I split one of my swords in 2 as I only kept one out as I put the other one away. After a couple seconds it got the idea and it got into a fighting stance. "At least one human knows about honor." I heard it say before it lunged.

When it lunged I quickly dodged as it again slashed but I deflected it when it again lunged. While I was blocking its attacks a plan immediately formed in my head. When it lunged again I sidestepped and I elbow it in the back knocking it down. When it flipped over I kept it down with my foot as I put my sword up to its throat. Afterwards I pulled it up and again it had another surprised look on its face. "One of your kind helped me save my sister. And I owe it my life and I am wasting it on you. There should be a banshee in the hanger. Take it and go." As it left the room I radioed the marines. "Do not shoot the white elite that is heading towards the hanger."

"Roger that." I walked over to the panel and I started to move it over the drop site of the other carriers and I radioed the chief. "Chief you might want to get out of there." I said before turning it off. As soon as it was in position I aimed the cannons and I pushed the fire button. And it was beautiful. The other carriers weren't able to aim at me and they started to explode killing any enemy around it. As soon as the carriers were destroyed I read a banshee leaving the ship and heading into space. Then my radio filled up with chatter. "Joseph was that you?"

"Yes it was chief. Like the show."

"Let's just say that it was a beautiful sight. So I am also guessing that the carrier is now ours?"

"Yes it is but it is mine since I had dueled the shipmaster and won."

"You actually dueled a shipmaster and you won! Wow. I will have to let the UNSC know that this carrier is ours. What's the name of it anyway?" I quickly looked at the data and I found the name.

"The name is the Hell's Inheritance."

"Well that sounds good if its owner is you. Mind coming down here. There is someone you need to meet." As I left the control room I found the marines and we went back to the falcon and we lifted off. After a couple minutes we made it back to the base and I saw that there were no more casualties except for jimmy. Everybody cheered when they saw me and I found the chief talking to somebody. When I walked over they saw me and waited for me to come over. "So you must be joseph." The man said.

"Yes I am and you are?" I asked.

"I am admiral Coltsen. I have heard about your mission with the chief, even at the airport and even just now. I must tell you that the human race must thank you for your service."

"Yeah and why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"Because to thank you for your actions even though you are a recruit I think you are fitting for the position I have for you. You are gonna be a sniper."

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the attack on the recruit base that I trained at had been attacked by the covenant and we won. After that I became a full marine and I was put into the sniper corps. Every day I get a letter from my sister from the camp about how things are going. She has been doing well and she occasionally watches the duels and she is being taken care of by the instructors and the commander on my request since I couldn't take her with me. But after a week of pleading with command they finally let me go get ruby and let her live at the base I am stationed at. I was in a pelican on our way to the training base with a couple marines who wanted to come. "So Private. How old were you when you joined the Marine Corps?" one of them asked.

"I was 16 when I joined."

"And how old are you now?"

"I am still 16."

"Really! Well I am taking a guess you took the early final exam. How long into training?"

"About a couple days when I got a package from the chief about saving my sister."

"Well I am guessing you were in a heck for a fight."

"I was and I might ask for a copy of the tapes from it and from when I helped the chief at the airport."

"Well I would like to see that. We should be getting there soon. ETA is 1 minute." As the pelican landed I got out and was immediately greeted by the recruits and the instructors. I saw the commander walk over to me and she had a smile on her face. "Well it's so good to see you again Private. How have things been?" she asked.

"Well things have been pretty good. Had my first mission as a sniper and didn't lose a single marine." I said.

"Well that is very good news. And guess who is here to see you." I was about to answer when ruby ran out of the crowd and jumped and hugged me causing the recruits to laugh a little. As I hugged her back I then remembered that I also have a message for the instructors here. "Oh before I forget I have a message for some of the instructors here and for you as well commander." I said.

"Well then let's go to my tent. Which instructors?" she asked.

"them." I pointed to the woman I had saved a week ago and 3 others and I followed the commander back to her tent. As soon as everybody was in the tent I smiled. "Well I was told by command that some of you are being moved and promoted and that the rest of you are just getting promoted."

"Well then who is moving?" the woman asked.

"Well you, the commander, and you two."

"Really I am being moved? For what reason?" the commander asked.

"Well let me tell you what the promotions are. You are gonna be the new commander around here. For you 3 they said that they are sending 4 new instructors by tomorrow morning."

"Okay then where are we being moved to?" she asked again.

"You guys are coming with us." I said causing ruby to sigh a little.

"Really. What for?" the woman asked again.

"Well for what you did a week ago and ruby I also have something to tell you."

"Really what?" she asked.

"You are coming with me to the base so then I can help take care of you." She was so happy that she tackled me with a hug and everybody laughed. As soon as ruby let me up I led them to the pelican and they wished themselves off. As soon as the pelican lifted off we were headed towards a base that was 20 clicks from here. While on our way I told them about what has happened with me for the past week. And yes I remember the tapes. The marine had asked and I felt like he was making fun of me for he thought I forgot. As soon as we reached the base everybody got out and I brought the commander and the instructors to the base general. As soon as I entered the door the general had a very happy face. "Well private it's good to see that my best sniper is back okay and also with whom I asked for. And I see you brought your sister. It's nice to meet you lass." He said.

"Nice to meet you to sir." She said. I looked immediately at the commander and she smiled.

"She may have attended some of the classes and I didn't find out till yesterday that she did." She said in her defense. I decided to put it behind me as I turned my attention back to the general.

"General I also brought some tapes of when I went onto the mission for the early final exam. But I also have a warning. If anyone laughs at something that happened to my sister you have my word that I will kill them." I said.

"Well thanks for the warning but you can't kill them but they can be punished. Also I have another mission for you. If you would please leave us alone for a couple moments please." As they left the room ruby went with them. As soon as the door closed he laughed a little bit. "Well your sister seems nice. But now to the mission. This mission is high priority and I need by best sniper for the job." He said getting serious.

"What is the mission sir?" I asked.

"We need you to kill a special target. He has been seen in countless battles and has been observed creating the strategies and he is the reason why we have been losing a lot of battles."

"Who is my target?"

"Your target is the arbiter."

"You sure general? Even I don't think that I could take him out."

"I know. Which is why I am the only you and I who can know about this. Is this understood?"

"Understood. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I will see you when I return." I said before walking out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out of the office I walked to the mess hall to find ruby talking the other marines stationed at this base. As I walked up to them the marines smiled as I sat down at the table surprising ruby. "So I see that you are already getting acquainted ruby." I said.

"Everybody here is really nice." She said with a smile.

"That is right ruby. You guys up to watch the video of my first mission later?"

"Sure. What time?" the man asked.

"Around 10 maybe. Ruby I need to let you know that I am going out on a mission tomorrow. Okay."

"Okay. When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know. It might be a while before I get back." As soon as I said it she looked down and I could tell she was about to cry. I put my hand on her chin and I lifted it up.

"Hey don't worry ruby. When I get back we will do whatever you want. Okay?" with me saying that she immediately smiled at me.

"Okay."

"But for now you need to go to bed. Its 8." I said. As we both got I led her to my room. As soon as we entered my room she got ready for bed. As soon as she went to sleep I quietly left the room and closed the door as I went to grab the tapes from the general and we met up in the movie room as soon as I went in I found that everybody at the base was in here. As I walked over to the video player I stopped and I had a quick thing to say before I put in the first tape. "Okay this video is about a tragic thing that happened at the airport when I first joined the marines. Here it is." As I put the video in it started off with the gate blowing off. During the video I occasionally checked up on ruby and when I came back the third time I found everybody clapping as I walked in. I walked over to the video player and that was when I realized that I also had the recording for my early final exam so I decided to play it. "Okay next up is when I did my early final exam so here it is." As I put it in I thought I heard ruby scream so I ran back to my room and I found ruby crying. "I dreamt about it again. Please make it go away." She said crying into my shoulder as I hugged her.

"Hey how about you come with me." As I took her with me back to the movie room I was going into the third room. They all saw me completely take them out and they all gasped when I had caught the rocket. And they laughed when I shot the people in the 4th room. When I went into the next challenge I walked out with ruby to put her back in bed. "Can you stay with me?" she asked with a cute voice.

"Maybe in a little bit. They want to see the mission from when I rescued you. I will be back in a few. Good night ruby." I turned off the lights as I went back to the room and saw them all looking at me. That was when I noticed that the video was over. "What?" I asked causing them all too still look at me.

"Man are we glad you are on our side. Even if you are a kid you got some skills." A woman said.

"Yeah I hate to see what you did to the covenant on your mission." A man said afterwards.

"Well after the mission I also have a video for when we defended the base I trained at." I said.

"Well then put in the mission first. I have got to see how you beast moded this." As I walked over and put in the video I skipped ahead the first 3 days and I went and sat over by Adam as it got us flying to the pelican. They all gasped when they saw the warthog explode. A few minutes later I was with Amanda and mark as we opened the door and I saw a group of them laugh as they saw my sister getting raped and the rest of them gasped. That was when I saw the general walking over to the 3 of them and drag them out and I could see the fear on their faces as he dragged them out. When it was about time for me to engage the army in the hanger they saw me jump down and completely slaughter them. As the video ended I went up and I put in the last video. It started off with me telling them my plan. Afterwards it skipped to the covenant attacking. After I was dropped off onto the carrier they saw me take on most of the army in the hanger again with some more gasp as they saw me let the shipmaster go. As the video ended they all looked at me. "Why did you let the shipmaster go?" a man asked.

"Well by the look in its eyes I could tell that it was afraid and I realized that it was ordered to do this. So I let it go."

"Well that gave you a lot of honor and respect in the elites and our eyes. Well is that it?"

"Yep that's it. Well I got a mission tomorrow. See you guys and girls when I get back." They all said their good byes but as I walked out of the room I found the general with the 3 guys. "So what do you want their punishment be?" he asked.

"Solitary. Minimal amount of food and water that is enough to let them live. I got to go to bed. Night general." As I walked back to my room I noticed that ruby was still awake.

"Another nightmare?" I asked her. She slowly nodded as I got into bed and she came over to sleep with me. As I closed my eyes I knew that ruby had also fallen asleep.

In the morning I was careful not to wake up ruby as I got on my mission suit which was also forest green and gold. To be honest I got used to wearing those colors that I asked that all of my suits were forest and gold. As I grabbed my sniper and I walked to the pelican that was taking me to my drop off near the place where my target is. As I strapped in the pelican took off and my mission started.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

As the pelican dropped me off at my drop site it started to fly away but was hit by something causing it to crash and explode. I immediately thought of an anti-air cannon and I went into the direction that the blast had come from. While walking I got a message on my pad and when I took it out I immediately threw it down. The message was from the general giving me information on why I have to kill the arbiter. The general said that he destroyed multiple UNSC training bases. Including where I trained at. I immediately typed in a message. _When I get back I want a pelican to go to alpha training base. _As soon as I put the pad away I had reached the covenant base. It was a small sized base but it was as heavily protected as a big sized base. I immediately put away my assault rifle away and I took out my sniper and I laid down on the ridge and I started to scope out the base. There were multiple anti-air wraiths which is what I think blasted the pelican. That was when I spotted my target, the arbiter.

He was walking with multiple generals. While I was in the pelican I did research on the arbiter. It used to be a greatly respected rank but it turned into a greatly shamed rank when one of the previous arbiters disgraced its name. I was about to take the shot when a pelican when soaring over my head and it crashed into the ridge below me. I quickly ran to the crashed pelican and inside were people I never expected to see. I saw Amanda, mark, and a bunch of other people. They were all struggling to get out of the flaming pelican. I ran in there and I cut loose some of the people's harnesses that were having trouble and everybody got out. Once everybody got out the pelican exploded. "Thanks for the help. Names Amanda." Amanda said.

"Yeah I already know. You really don't recognize me?" I said.

"Joseph? It really is you. How have you been?" she said immediately perking up.

"Oh everything is good. Is it really true? The base is destroyed?" I asked.

"Yes it is. So what are you here for? I thought you were made a sniper after the defense at the base?" she asked.

"Well I am currently on a mission to kill the elite responsible for the destruction of the base. Let me contact the general and we can see if you can stay at the base for now." I pulled out the pad and I started to type in the message. _Found survivors from the base I was trained at. What are your orders? _ After a couple minutes I got a respond

_Bring them with you until you complete your mission. _

"Guess I am stuck with you guys until my mission is complete. Do you remember what the elite looked like while it was attacking your base?" I asked.

"Yes it was a white general. I saw him in the back giving orders." Immediately my brain shut off for a moment when I heard her say that. I thought I was going to get revenge on the elite that had destroyed my new home. I immediately started to think if I should complete my mission. Or hunt down the white general. I could tell I was deep in thought because they all stared at me. So I just decided to complete my mission. As I ran back up to the ridge I was taking aim at the arbiter when a general walked into view. A white general. They started to talk and I had to decide who to shoot. It's either I shoot the arbiter and the white general gets away. Or I shoot the white general and the arbiter escapes. So I just took aim and I shot. And I completely missed them both. They both started to run away in opposite directions and I was able to shoot again but I hit the arbiter in the chest knocking it down. I immediately started to run back down the ridge while under fire. "What's going on up there?" mark asked.

"Well I say we need to start running because I just shook the beehive." As we started to run I saw a couple elites run over the hill and I started to cover fire them while they ran. I killed 5 of the 7 of them before I started to run after them. As soon as we stopped running I took out the pad and I put in a message. _Missed both targets. Severally injured the arbiter. Will kill when plan have._ As soon as I put it away I got a response.

_Both targets?_

_Turns out the arbiter wasn't the one who destroyed the base. It was a white general and it was here._

_Your orders are to only kill the arbiter. If I find out you also killed the general you will be court marshaled. General out. _As I put away the pad I looked at the ridge and saw that they had stopped following us. I ran back up to the ridge and I quickly took aim at the general before and I had killed it. Now all I had to do was either kill the arbiter and go back and be court marshaled. Or I kill the arbiter and not go back. So I decided fuck it. As I hid the sniper rifle I started to sneak my way into the base. I almost got spotted by the elites multiple times. As I was sneaking my way into the base I decided to sabotage the anti-air wraiths. I was just approaching the first one when I immediately had to jump behind a ghost to hide myself from a couple grunts walking by. As soon as they left I got back out of hiding I started to plant detonators on all the wraiths as soon as I was done I snuck over into the building that the arbiter was brought into when I shot him in the chest. And then I pulled the trigger.

There were explosions coming from everywhere outside. When the wraiths blew up so did the ghost that were around them creating a beautiful explosion of covenant equipment. Every single covie in the base ran outside and tried to put out the fire that had caught on the buildings, towers, and walls. As they were all running outside I started to search for the arbiter. When I finally found him I found the 4 generals outside the door. I had to come up with a plan quickly because I know that the fires outside were almost out. So I bounced a frag from the wall and door and it landed right in between them as it blew up taking down their shields and I rounded the corner and I finished them off with a magnum to the head. As I went through the door I spotted the arbiter standing at a map. I decided to just plant a detonator as I left the building. As it was built on water I planted some detonators on the outside supports as I left the base I pushed the trigger and it all started to sink. I waited for it to completely sink before I tossed a few random frags to kill any stragglers and I called in the pelican and I went to the group of crashies and the pelican came and picked us up. I could see them all smiling as we were lifted off.

After a couple hours I made it back to the base and was immediately greeted by ruby. "So now we can do anything?" she asked.

"Yes. So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can we go for a nature drive?" I remember those from our family vacations. She always loved whenever dad had taken us through a nature preserve.

"Sure we can. Just let me put away my gear first." As we walked into the base I put away my stuff before I checked out a warthog and we went for a drive. On our drive I took her to a beach near the base and she played in the water a tiny bit before we moved on. Next we went through the forest and we saw some animals that I didn't know but ruby enjoyed them. On our way back to the base I thought I saw an elite but I didn't do anything about it. As soon as we got back I returned the warthog and we started to walk into the base when I saw the general walking towards us. We stopped walking and just before he reached us I started to talk. "Hello general. Having a goo-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he punched me in the face knocking me out.

When I opened my eyes I saw ruby sitting on her bed. When she saw me awake she ran over and hugged me. "What. Happened." I asked.

"Well the general punched you in the face and called you a traitor. But then one of your nice friends told him off and he backed off." She said crying a little.

"Oh don't cry ruby. I am okay. Come here." As she hugged me again Amanda walked in. I didn't notice her at first but when I did she walked over. "You took quite a hit there joseph." She said.

"Well you know I have been through worse." I said causing her to giggle a little.

"Well that is true. Why did he call you a traitor." She asked.

"Well I killed the white general when he told me not to."

"Well now you are confined to your quarters until he has a punishment for you. Hope it isn't too severe. See you later." as she walked out of the room the general walked in.

"I thought I said no one is allowed in here. Now come here." As she reached to grab ruby I jumped up and stopped him. "Don't you fucking touch her." I said.

"Then I guess she shares the same fate as you. You will both be thrown into solitary for a month with food and water only once a week. Have fun. Guards. Take them to their cells." As they walked in ruby tried to run but the general punched her in the gut and that made me mad. As I tackled the general and we rolled out the door all the marines were trying to pull me off of him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE AND GET AWAY WITH IT." I was yelling. As they finally pulled me off the general stood back up.

"For that your punishment is death."

"But first why did you tackle the general?" Amanda asked.

"Because this motherfucker punched ruby in the gut." With me saying that the marines let me go.

"What are you idiots doing? Take him to die." The general said.

"Joseph. You may do as you please." Amanda said. As I walked towards the general 2 of the marines grabbed him. As soon as I reached him I punched him in the gut and he fell over. I then ran inside and I checked on ruby and I found her throwing up. And she was throwing up blood. "AMANDA GET A MEDIC." I yelled. As Amanda walked in she saw ruby throwing up blood and a medic ran in and got straight to work on her. As we stood off to the side the general was brought into a cell until someone came and took him. When the medic left she was unconscious on her bunk and I was standing next to it. Amanda had walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's all my fault." I said.

"No it isn't your fault. It was the gen-"

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. ALL THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I KILLED THE WHITE GENERAL." I yelled surprising her. She then turned me around and slapped me. Which fucking hurt.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT WAS NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT." She yelled.

"Okay okay. You can let me go now." As she let me go ruby started to move. As she opened her eyes she immediately looked like she was in pain.

"It hurts!" she kept on saying. As Amanda left to go get the medic again I tried to comfort her. As the medic ran in with Amanda behind her she immediately got to work on ruby. After a couple minutes she looked at me with a worried face. "We need to get her to the medical bay now." She said. As I picked her up and I started to run to the medical bay. The medic was way faster than me and got there a few minutes earlier. As soon as I entered the building they took her from me and they took her into room. The medic that had taken me here had walked over to me. "She is bruised on the inside and she also has a 50 percent chance of dying from internal bleeding. We will do our best for her." As she walked away Amanda started to back up away from me. When I turned to look at her I started to walk out the building and I started to walk through the forest. When I was sure I was far enough from the base I stopped in a clearing. "GRAAAAAHHHHH." I yelled before taking out the sword and slicing down a large tree. I did this a few more times when I heard a twig snap behind me and I immediately brought the sword and I held it at its throat and it was something I didn't expect to see. It was the white shipmaster from the attack on the base. I took the sword away from its throat as it stood up.

When it stood up it knelt in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked it.

"For defeating me in combat I now am your slave until you die." It said.

"Well then I command you to not be my slave." I said causing it to look up in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do that human. It will dishonor me." It said.

"I know all about you elites and your honor. This is not going to dishonor you. Instead it will create respect for you. Now please leave before the marines find you." As it got up and started to walk away it looked at me one more time before running into the forest. I started to walk back to the base and when I got there, there were multiple pelicans in the courtyard. As I walked into the base I saw the general talking to a marine until he saw me and pointed at me with a smile. Then the marines ran to me and pointed their guns at me. "What in the fucking world is this?" I asked as the general walked up behind them.

"This is for attacking a superior officer and for treason." He said.

"I attacked you because you almost killed my sister. She is right fucking now in the medical bay being treated and they say she has a 50 percent chance of dying. And why treason." I asked.

One of the marines put down their weapons and walked over to me. "You say that you have a sister that he almost killed. Take us to her to prove your suspicion." She said. As I took her to the medical bay I saw Amanda was still there. When she saw me she ran over and gave me a hug before letting go. "Ruby is in a serious condition. They say that she still has a chance of dying but now it is at a 40 percent chance. She is now in a room. Come on follow me." As we followed her I found the medic from before in there sitting next to her. When I saw her I could tell she was in a bad shape as I ran over to her. As the marine saw my sister she immediately pointed a gun at the general and so did the others. "General Leroy marks. You are hereby under arrest for attempted murder on a young civilian and are hereby coming with us to be court marshaled." The marine said leading the arrested general to a pelican. Then a person with a commander rank walked up to me and I saluted her.

"At ease Private. I was here to arrest you until I saw your sister here. How is she medic?" she asked.

"Well she is still bleeding internally but not as much. She also has internal bruising that will take time to heal and that's about it." She said.

"Well now I know what the general has to pay for. Now why in the world did he say treason?" she asked me.

"Well it was during a mission I was doing earlier today. I was supposed to kill the arbiter and was said that he destroyed the base I was trained at. But during my mission a pelican crashed and it had survivors of the attack on the base. One of them happened to be Amanda here and she said that it was a white general that attacked the base. So when I told the general he told me to only kill the arbiter but I wanted revenge so bad that I killed the white general. I then had to sneak into the base and I planted detonators on the support beams and when I left the base I blew it up and nothing survived. As it sunk into the water I ran back to the crashed pelican and I called in a pelican and that was when I got back." I said.

"Well I don't know what is wrong with the general because that was a good thing to do. We'll have a good day and I really do hope that your sister gets better. I will be at the office if you need me." As she left the room I realized that she must be the new one in charge around here. As the medic left the room I sat down next to ruby and I must of fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I realized that it was morning and that Amanda had woken me up. "Time to get up joseph. The commander wants to talk to you." As I left the room I started to have second thoughts until Amanda spoke up.

"Don't worry. The commander wants me to stay with her. Now go." While on my way to the office I saw the 3 men that had been thrown into the solitary had come out early but I didn't think nothing of it as I entered the office. "Hello Private I got something I need you to do." She said.

"What do you need me to do sir?" I asked.

"I need you to train the recruits that had crashed during your mission."

"But sir. Why me and not a trained instructor?" I asked.

"Because I heard about your reputation among all of them and they idolize you. You will get whatever you need to train them. They are currently in the courtyard waiting for their instructor. You are free to go."

"Before I go may I ask to borrow some weapons from the armory?"

"granted." As I left the room I went straight to the courtyard. As I stopped in front of them mark noticed me. "Hey joseph. Here to watch us meet our instructor?" he asked with a smile.

"Actually you are talking to your instructor." Immediately they all got into line. As I looked them over I saw that some of them were scared and worried.

"Okay I am your instructor. For those that don't know I am Private Joseph is the Sniper corps. You can either call me sir or Private. Is that under stood?" I asked them.

"Sir yes sir."

"Good now follow me to the armory." As they all followed me to the armory I left them their so I could ask the commander something. "Permission to also borrow a couple pelicans?"

"Granted. What are you doing?"

"I am going to show them what it is like to be a sniper." As I left the room I found that they all either had a sniper and a DMR. "Okay follow me to the pelicans." As soon as we lifted off I gave the pilots the coordinates and we lifted off. While flying I could hear them talking about where we were going and what we were doing. "You recruits are going to see what it is like to be a sniper." I said causing some of them to smile. When we reached our location we all got out and I told the pilots to pick us up in a couple hours. As they left the recruits got into a line and I started to talk again. "Today you are all gonna learn how to be a sniper. Your task is to kill as many enemies as you can until they are all dead. We are near the base that I destroyed during my mission and I have heard that they are rebuilding it. So the objective is to earn as many points as you can. Grunts are worth one point, jackals are worth two points, brutes are three, elites are four, and if you can kill a hunter in one shot it is worth ten. So follow me to your shooting spots." They followed me up a ridge and I could see that the base had become a medium size and had a whole bunch of covenant in it. "Take up shop here and keep track of your points. I will be watching." As they all got into position on the ridge I saw a phantom dropping off troops. While watching the first recruit fired and killed a brute sending all the grunts around it to go into a panic. Then another sniper fired and took out a jackal sniper. I left the ridge for a couple minutes and when I got back I saw that there were a lot of dead covenant on the ground and some of the recruits said that they were low on ammo. I even saw a couple dead hunters. I decided to have them stop shooting for a moment. "Okay now. It is time for a in and out operation. Again the same point range. Follow me."

As they followed me into the base a couple of them killed a couple jackal snipers that I did not see and we continued inside. As soon as we were all inside a couple of them covered the doors. "Okay now set detonators on all the supports. Here you go and go set them." As they all ran around the base setting detonators I heard a loud explosion from outside. As I ran to the door I found that the recruits were opening fire on the brutes that had engaged them and I joined in. "this is so much better than what they had us do at base." I heard one of them say while they shot a jackal. As soon as they were all dead and that the recruits set the detonators we all ran out the base and I looked asked for their points. The highest was 54 and it was surprisingly mark. "Mark since you had the highest amount of points you get to pull the tripper." I handed him the trigger and he pushed it with a smile on his face. We all looked and saw the covenant base go up in a bunch of explosions and we all cheered as it started to sink. I called in the pelicans and we all got in and lifted off. They were all high fiving each other as we were on our way back to base. "I must say that this is the best instructor ever." A girl said.

"That I agree to. Mark that was awesome that you killed the hunters with one shot. It was totally epic." A man said.

"Well I have watched the best and I have been practicing." Mark said.

"Well you all did well. If any more instructors come I will let them know the best way you guys learn." I said causing them to cheer. As soon as we got to the base the commander was there smiling as we all got out. "I saw an explosion coming from the east. I am guessing it was you're doing?" she asked me.

"That was us. But I give most of the credit to the recruits. It turns out they learn best from actually doing what they were taught." I said. As I turned around to the recruits they all got into line. "Okay go put away your weapons and then that is it for today. You are dismissed." As they went to put away their weapons I went straight to ruby's room and I found her awake. I immediately ran over and I hugged her and she hugged me back. "It all hurt. What happened to me?" she asked.

"Well that is quite a long story. It begun with…"


	6. Chapter 6

"…and that's about it." I said final finishing my story that I was talking about for the past 3 hours. It had also turned dark outside. "Is that really what you did for me? You are the best big brother!" she said hugging me. I started to hug her back when the commander walked in. "having a good little family reunion?" she asked.

"Yes we are sir." I said.

"Don't call me sir when no one else is around. Just call me Kathy." She said.

"Okay Kathy. I don't think you two have properly met. Ruby this is my new commander Kathy and Kathy this is my sister ruby." I said.

"Nice to meet you nice lady." Ruby said.

"You to ruby." Kathy said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well I didn't see you at all since you came back from your training exercise so I decided to see if you were here. And I guess I was right." She said.

"Well thank you for at least noticing."

"Yeah I guess you would have like that. Also another reason why I wanted to find you was because I need you to go back out and destroy the covenant base. We have been getting reports that they are trying to rebuild it once again. But this time. It is actually going to be a threat. You will leave the day after tomorrow so you at least have time with your sister." She said before walking out. As soon as she left I looked back at my sister. "So how are you feeling ruby?" I asked her.

"I feel alright. But I want to go to sleep right now. Night brother." As she went to sleep I went to sleep right next to her while sitting in the chair.

When I woke up I found ruby looking out the window. When I got up and yawned I made her jump a little. "Morning brother." She said.

"Morning ruby. So how did ya sleep?" I asked.

"I slept well. So what do you want to do today?" she asked me.

"Well if you want you can come with me to help train the recruits?"

"Okay!" as she jumped out of bed and got dressed. As soon as she was dress we walked out of the building and to the courtyard but first the commander's office. "Hello commander." I said while we walked in.

"Hello Private, and hello ruby. So what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well I need to ask if you have a driving track and if we can borrow a couple warthogs?" I asked.

"Well yes we do. I'm guessing training recruits?"

"Yep."

"Well granted. Have a good day."

"likewise." As we left the office we all went to the courtyard and when all the recruits saw me they got into line. "Morning recruits. Today we are gonna have a little bit of fun but with no weapons." Immediately they all sighed. "We are going to have a race." Then they all started to cheer. "Follow me and we will check out some warthogs and go to the track. As we checked out some warthogs I also checked out a medic crew in case things got messy. As soon as we got to the track I found out that it had settings to create one so I decided to let ruby help me make one. "So want to make a track?" I asked my sister.

"Yes."

"Okay then first of all how long of a track, small, medium, or large?" I first asked her.

"Large."

"Okay then. Next. Should there be obstacles?"

"Yes."

"Then where?" I asked her.

As she looked at the track I could tell she was pondering it. "How about the last half of the track." She finally answered.

"Okay. What kind of obstacles, barriers, nonlethal turrets, AI drivers, or all of them?" I asked her once again.

"All of them."

"Okay and lastly. AI difficulty. Easy, medium, or hard?"

"Easy."

"Then the track is finished. I will set it for 3 laps." I then turned on the mic because we were in the observer area. "Okay recruits I am posting the settings for the race up on the board. If you want to change anything just yell." They said nothing. "Okay then gets your warthogs ready. Medic team on standby. Ready. Set. GO!" I said. Immediately they started to go from the starting line. I could see on a holomap who was where and I was surprised to see a recruit that was always to herself was in first. She was a great driver. She was about a good 50 feet from the driver in second place which was Amanda. When I looked at the name of the girl in 1st place her name was Lisa. As Lisa was making the first turn into the obstacle half of the 1st lap Amanda caught up and Lisa was doing a good job on keeping her behind her. I saw mark coming up in 3rd and was gaining speed. I saw the 10 recruits having a lot of trouble with the obstacles but the first 3 were doing great. They then ran into the nonlethal turrets. As the turrets tried to stun their vehicles Lisa, Amanda, and mark dodged all of their shots. But at least 2 of the recruits behind them got hit and had to wait 10 seconds for their vehicles to start up again.

As I put my attention back to Lisa and Amanda I saw them heading into the second lap with mark close behind. I could tell by the look on their hologram faces that they were having the time of their lives. I then saw Amanda finally pull ahead of Lisa as they went back into the obstacles. They were doing great until something bad happened. The AI's went out of control. They were smashing into the recruit's vehicles and trying to flip them. As I turned to the settings I saw that they were still set to easy and when I looked at the AI's on the track I saw that they all had red eyes. When they were supposed to have blue. "Commander we have a problem down in the track." I said into a radio.

"_What kind of problem?" _she asked.

"The AI's are going nuts. They are trying to flip the recruits and they all have red eyes."

_Sending in a decommission team. Get your recruits off the track immediately."_

"All recruits get off of the track. The AI's are going nuts. I repeat get off the track." I saw the recruits in the back stop their vehicles immediately and they ran to the sidelines and they put up a barrier that would help keep them safe. When all the recruits in the back got off the track I thought we were good until I saw mark, Amanda, and Lisa still trying to get off the track but the AI's weren't giving them a chance to slow down. Lisa was trapped in-between 2 of them and I could see the one closest to her was trying to grab or hit her and she was cowering in the seat. And she couldn't see where she was going. I saw mark and Amanda coming up behind her with 2 AI's behind them both. I saw them look at each other and then they rammed the AI's holding Lisa's warthog and it sent them spinning into their buddies behind them as they crashed. They kept on driving until they finally got out and ran into a barrier section.

Then the decommission team ran in and started to zap the AI's shutting them down. As soon as it was safe I opened the barriers and I ran down with ruby to see if anybody was hurt. As soon as I got down there I saw that the medics were already checking them. "Glad to see you all alright. I guess that is all the excitement for today. But since the race didn't finish we can try again next time but this time no obstacles just one nice long track. Go get something to eat. Its lunch time. Dismissed." As they left the track I walked over to Amanda and mark. They were cradling Lisa who was crying. "It's all right. It's all right. They are gone now." I kept on hearing Amanda say. I decided to leave them alone as I went with ruby to get lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

After me and ruby finished eating lunch we left to go for a quick walk in the woods. While on our walk we spotted some animals native to this world. When we went back to the base we must have been out in the woods for a while because when we came back it was almost sundown. So when we walked through the base I realized something tomorrow. It was Ruby's birthday. March 13. I immediately regretted not having said anything to the commander so I left ruby to go to bed as I went to the commander's office. When I reached the door I knocked. "Access granted." As I entered her office I saw the commander doing paperwork. "So what do you need Private?" she asked looking away from the paperwork.

"I realized something important tomorrow and I need you to set it up while I am on the mission." I said.

"O really? And what might that be?" she asked.

"My sister's birthday."

"Well then I guess I can see if some of the Marine's wouldn't mind setting up a party. Tomorrow remember that you have a mission to complete." She said while I walked over to the door and then it turned around to look at her. "I know." I said as I shut the door. When I got back to my bunk I found ruby asleep and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up I saw that ruby wasn't awake yet. So I got on my gear, grabbed my sniper and assault rifle this time, and I ran to the pelican waiting for me. As soon as I got in it lifted off. After a couple hours the pelican had dropped me off at where the crashed pelican was and it took off. While running up the ridge I heard a lot of shouts. As soon as I got to the ridge I saw why. There were so many covenant that it would make the master chief run for his momma. I had spotted multiple cruisers but it looks like they were only fitted to transport troops. On the ground there were 10 wraiths, 50 ghosts, and 50 banshees. But the worst thing was that there was one scarab. And it was freaking huge. On ground troops there were multiple hunters, to many for me to count, like 10 platoons of grunts and jackals, and like 5 platoons of elites and brute. Just by looking at this it made me think about what I should do. Maybe another miracle will happen like it does all the time. But then another carrier exited slipspace and it landed. I thought I recognized this carrier but I put it out of my mind. When I looked back at the troops most of them were getting into spirits or phantoms. As soon as like 10 phantoms and 6 spirits flew off I looked at that was left. There were at least 10 hunters still, 3 platoons of grunts and jackals, and 1 platoon of elites and brutes. I was thinking of a plan when the carrier that just exited slipspace opened fire on the 5 cruisers that were connected on the ground destroying them. It then opened fire on the base killing most of the enemy's before I took out my sniper and I opened fire. I killed 3 hunters, 13 grunts, 24 jackals, 5 brutes, and 7 elites before they were all dead.

I then saw a phantom leave the last carrier and it landed in the middle of the newly destroyed base. But this phantom was different. It was entirely forest green with some hints of gold. Even the occupants that just exited the phantom were forest green with hints of gold. I decided to go down and see if they were friendly. When I got down there none of them even touched their weapons when they saw me. When I stopped in the middle of them a zealot walked over to me. "We are the new order of covenant. We are here to help." It said. I must say that the voice was extremely familiar when I finally realized who it was. "Opha'?" I asked.

"How do you know my name human?" it said with a little anger.

"Because you fought by me." I said taking off my helmet. As soon as my helmet was off I saw the surprised look in his face. "Human. It is so glad to see you again. In fact I never got your name. May I ask what it is?" he asked.

"Private Joseph Fifer in the Marine Corps. Nice to see you again to Opha'. So reason why you have my colors?" I asked.

"Ever since me and my brothers and sisters helped you on that carrier some of the covenant voted on making the new order. We wear your colors because you had shown us the path. Ever since we last saw you we have been slowly growing in numbers." He said.

"Okay then. I am wondering if you also saw where those ships went off to from up there?" I asked.

"They looked like to be heading towards what looked like a human structure. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no. I need you and whoever will come to help me defend my base." I said.

"We will be honored to fight alongside who had shown us the light." as everybody went into the phantom we went as fast as we could towards the base. When we got to the base the Marine's weren't doing so well. I could see them all only shooting for a couple seconds before they had to take cover again. As the phantom landed we all hopped out and started to attack the covenant from behind. I saw one of the grunts on our side get killed after a minute of us out of the phantom. We were doing well until one of the hunters slipped past us and started to kill us from behind. Before we could kill it, it killed about a third of our forces. When I turned back around I got shot in the leg by a needle rifle 2 times and I dodged out of the way before I could get hit again and be super combined. As I landed the pain finally caught up with me and I almost roared with pain. As a Marine medic ran over to me and started to pull the needles out, Opha' and a couple elites came over and gave us cover fire. While the medic was pulling out the needles I shot a brute with a gravity hammer coming up behind them, in front of me, and killed it. Also while the medic was putting a bandage on my leg one of the elites was hit and killed and another took its place. As soon as the medic was done I took out the sniper and I got up, with pain, and set myself up. As soon as I set up I took careful aim at the enemy. I was able to take out just one hunter before I had to take cover again. As soon as they stopped firing I showed myself again and I fired again killing a jackal sniper and then its ground buddies. When they were eliminated Orphan's troops took care of the rest of them. As I slowly got up I had a smile on my face cause I was glad we won. "JOSEPH! WATCH OUT!" I was wondering why she said that when there was an explosion behind me sending me flying into a wall knocking me out.


	8. What happens at this moment

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a couple things to say. First of all between the last chapter and the one after this is when ****Equestrias sniper**** comes in. if it isn't already out then I will hopefully put it out soon. After the end of this story will be ****The Life As A ODST. ****Well that is basically all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	9. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes I was in so much pain but not enough to kill or to be too injured. As I stood up I saw the commander walking over to me. "You really took a hit from that plasma grenade there Private. Luckily you were only out for a couple minutes or else we would have had to bring you to the medical bay." She said.

"Well I am quite alright. What about ruby. Is she alright?" I asked.

"She is fine. A little shaken up but fine. All this happened just before we started the party so we were lucky. Is the base destroyed?" she asked me.

"That would be a yes." I said.

"Perfect. Let me gather the troops so we can actually have the party. Ruby never knew about it yet." She said before walking off. I was thinking about what I should do until then before I remembered something. As I walked over and picked up an energy sword from a fallen enemy elite I walked over to Opha'. "Hey Opha' question. Can we change the color of an energy sword?"

A couple hours later we brought ruby into a room and as I turned on the lights every jumped out saying surprise. She looked at me with excitement in her eyes as she ran over and hugged Amanda and started to talk to her. We had a lot of fun. We first had some party games like spin the bottle and do the chicken. Man is I glad I didn't have to do that. Then it was time for some cake. I must say that the commander somehow knew just what kind of cake ruby liked. Strawberry. As soon as the cake was done it was time for presents. When ruby first opened up her first present it was a Marine helmet that was big enough for her. As she put it on she thanked them before moving on to the second one. In it was a plaque which she ran over to me to show me. On it read _sniper of the year – Joseph Fifer. _ I must say that I was very surprised by that one and when I looked at the commander she just smiled. When ruby was about to open up her last present I smiled a little bit when she opened it and everybody gasped. In it was the energy sword. "Don't worry everybody it was set to nonlethal so all it would do was shock you a bit." As I said that everybody sighed with relief as she turned it on and out came a plasma red energy sword. When they all looked at me I pointed to Opha' as he smiled. Or I think he smiled I need to learn more about elites. She then ran over and hugged us both before running over and throwing away the trash. Up next came the dancing.

I must say that Amanda had some moves but they couldn't equal Ruby's. I mean she was like a dancing rapper. She twisted, spun flipped and none of it even showed a hint of struggle. After a couple minutes everybody was cheering for her. As I walked out of the room for a tiny bit of peace and quiet. I walked to the roof of the base so then I could overlook the forest and watch the ocean. "It's a really nice view isn't it?" I heard behind me. When I turned around the owner of that voice was the commander.

"Yep it sure is a good sight." I said as she walked over to me and took a spot on the railing.

"You really do love her don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I would she's my sister for Christ sake." I said.

"Just wanted to verify. Also I can't believe you gave her an energy sword. When she pulled it out I swear I never saw Jim tense up so much. Even after you said it was set to nonlethal he slowly edged his way to the door and I could see him sprinting off and I swear I laughed my ass of at that sight." She said.

"That I would have loved to see." I said.

"You do know that I told command about what you did here right?" she asked.

"Of course you would have told them." I said.

"Well after I told them everything about you I could hear them quietly talking in the background. When they stopped they said they were going to send an officer to tell you something." She said.

"Well I hope it isn't a moving order. Cause it took me a week just to bring ruby here so I could watch over her." I said.

"You never know. It might just be a promotion. But I also told them about the general too." She said. After hearing that I immediately tensed up knowing that it could also mean that I would be kicked out of the army.

"But I doubt that they will kick you out with what you have done. They said he was going to be here in just an hour. Well got to go back to the party. Hope what he says is good." As she walked away I couldn't help but keep on thinking on what was going to happen.

After an hour a pelican was spotted coming to the base. As I watched it land I saw the officer step out. He looked around for a couple minutes before he spotted me and he walked over to me. "You Private Joseph Fifer?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Well then we have a few things to talk about. I heard that you also have a sister here right?"

"That is right. Why do you ask?"

"Well tell her to pack her things and you to. I will be waiting in the pelican. As I went to go put my sniper into the armory the Marine there saw me and stopped me. "You know you can keep the sniper right?" he said. As I walked out of the armory with my new weapon I packed up the last of the things I had and then we both went to the pelican. Everybody at the base came and watched us off. As we got onto the pelican the officer smiled when he saw ruby. "So where am I being sent to?" I asked.

"Well you are also being moved into a different branch. You will be aboard the Solaress. And I want you to take a guess o9n what branch you are going to be in."

"An officer?"

(Prepare for a oh shit moment)

"Nope. You are going to be an ODST."

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a few things to say. First of all this is the end of this story. The next story after this is call ****The Life As A ODST. ****So if that isn't already up I will put it up soon.** **Well that is actually all I have to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
